


I'm not dead

by Neve83



Series: The Snow Will Bloom [2]
Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Fanart, Fluff and Angst, Inspired by Fanfiction, Jötunn Loki, Loki Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 02:10:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neve83/pseuds/Neve83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki Laufeyson is the unwanted child of a wicked king.<br/>Thor Odinsson is the loved son of the Allfather.<br/>Enemies by birth, lovers by choice, rebels by need, the heirs of two realms at war will live their tale of love and darkness beneath Yggdrasill leafy branches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm not dead

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Callie_Stephanides](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Stephanides/gifts).



>   
> [Come il vento d'estate](../series/33464) by Callie Stephanides.


End file.
